Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American singer, songwriter, actor, and musician. He is one of the founding members of the pop rock band R5. As an actor, he is known for his debut role as Austin Moon on the Disney Channel original series Austin & Ally,and for his role as Brady in the Teen Beach Movie series. Early Life Lynch was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado. He is the second youngest of five siblings (sister Rydel and brothers Riker, Rocky, and Ryland). He was educated at home starting in the fourth grade when he learned to sing and play the guitar and piano. Lynch is a second cousin of entertainers Derek Hough and Julianne Hough.Lynch and his family moved to Los Angeles in 2007. Career Lynch plays piano, drums, and bass; he specializes in guitar. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California. His first promotional single, "A Billion Hits", was released on April 2, 2012. On July 13, 2012, Lynch released his debut soundtrack single, "Heard It on the Radio", which reached number 196 on UK Singles Chart. Lynch has recorded a multitude of songs for Austin & Ally. He sang all 14 songs for the TV show's soundtrack, which was released on September 12, 2012.These songs include "Can't Do It Without You" (the theme song for the series), "A Billion Hits", "Heard It On the Radio", and two songs with his band R5. The album peaked at twenty-seven on the Billboard 200, one on the Billboard's Top Soundtracks and one on the Billboard's Kid Albums. Lynch also sang most of the songs from Austin & Ally: Turn It Up, the show's second soundtrack. He recorded songs for his film Teen Beach Movie, which was the fourth best-selling soundtrack of 2013 in the United States with 407,000 copies sold for the year.He also sang two songs on the Austin & Ally: Take It from the Top EP.In 2015, Lynch recorded songs for his film Teen Beach 2, which debuted at number 10 on the Billboard Top 200. In 2016, Lynch contributed vocals to Tritonal's song "I Feel the Love" from their forthcoming album Painting With Dreams. With R5 In March 2010, R5 self-released an EP, Ready Set Rock and in September 2010 they signed with Hollywood Records. Their second EP, Loud, was released on February 19, 2013, which featured the lead single and title track "Loud". The band's first full-length album, Louder, was released on September 24, 2013, and the album includes the four songs from Loud as well as seven new songs. The second single from the album, "Pass Me By", premiered on Radio Disney on August 16, 2013. The music video premiered on August 29 on Disney Channel and is available for public viewing on the band's Vevo channel. The third single, "(I Can't) Forget About You", was released on December 25, 2013, and reached number 47 on Billboard Digital Pop Songs, and the fourth single "One Last Dance" on May 29, 2014. The third extended play, Heart Made Up on You, was released on July 22, 2014, and the self-titled single was released on August 1, 2014. R5 performing in Commerce, in 2013 On November 16, 2014, the band released the first single from second album, "Smile". "Let's Not Be Alone Tonight", the second single, was released on February 13, 2015. "All Night" was released as the third single on June 2, 2015, along with the album's iTunes pre-order.The band released their second full-length album on July 10, 2015, titled Sometime Last Night and debuted at number 6 on Billboard 200, number 1 on Billboard Top Pop Albums, number 3 on Billboard Top Digital Albums, and number 4 on the Billboard Top Album Sales. Filmography Theater Discography Soundtrack albums Singles Promotional singles Other charted songs Other appearances Music videos Awards and nominations Lynch Lynch Lynch Lynch Category:Disney Stars Lynch Lynch Lynch Lynch Category:Actors Lynch Lynch Lynch Lynch Lynch Lynch Lynch